Heimaturlaub
by Christine82
Summary: Sheppard, McKay und Teyla sollen dem Präsidenten der USA persönlich Bericht erstatten. Aber bevor es dazu kommt misst McKay hohe Energiewerte aus einem Einfamilienhaus, die eigentlich nur von einem ZPM stammen können. Natürlich müssen die drei der Sache n
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts. Schade eigentlich... **

**Prolog**

„Chelsie! Was, zur Hölle, hast du hier angestellt?" Fassungslos betrachtete Navy Commander Mark Hastings das Chaos in seinem Wohnzimmer. Auf und neben dem Couchtisch lagen mehrere fettige Pizzaschachteln und benutzte Servietten. Unter der Couch lugte eine Packung Kartoffelchips hervor, deren Inhalt sich über den gesamten Wohnzimmerboden verteilt hatte. Auf der Couch selber hatten sich mehrere Flecken gebildet, die, und da war sich Mark wirklich ganz sicher, gestern Abend, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, noch nicht da gewesen waren. Zwei der Blumentöpfe, die sonst neben der Couch standen waren umgekippt und Caspar, der Familienhund, wälzte sich fröhlich in der auf den Boden gefallenen Erde. Mark schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und versuchte sich das Wohnzimmer vorzustellen, wie es eigentlich aussehen sollte. Seine Stieftochter Chelsie stand vollkommen ungerührt neben ihm.

„Ich hatte Freunde zu Besuch.", erklärte die 16jährige und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. So schlimm sieht es doch gar nicht aus." Der Blumenstrauß, den ihr Stiefvater in seiner Hand hielt, fing verdächtig an zu zittern.

„So schlimm sieht es nicht aus? So schlimm sah Bagdad nach der Bombardierung durch uns nicht aus! Ich will, dass du dieses Chaos beseitigst und zwar sofort! Weißt du eigentlich, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

„Dienstag." Sie bemerkte den Strauß, mit dem Mark ihr wütend vor dem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. „Hast du was angestellt oder wieso bringst du Mum Blumen mit?" Sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht violette Färbung an.

„Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag!", presste er hervor. „Und eigentlich hatte ich vor mit eurer Mutter romantisch essen zu gehen. Dieser Blumenstrauß sollte nur der Anfang sein eines perfekten Abends! Und weißt du, wie der Abend jetzt ablaufen wird? Deine Mutter kommt heim, sieht dieses Chaos und flippt aus! Und bye bye, perfekter Abend! Bring dieses Chaos in Ordnung bevor deine Mutter es sieht! Oder, nein! ICH bringe dieses Chaos in Ordnung! Das geht schneller! Und du stellst die Blumen in eine Vase! Das ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst!" Er hielt ihr den Blumenstrauß unter die Nase, während sein Blick bereits den Raum nach einem geeigneten Anfangspunkt für die Aufräumaktion absuchte.

„Ne Vase?", mürrisch nahm Chelsie die Blumen an sich. „Wo find ich eine?" Mark seufzte auf und wandte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Die sind…" Weiter kam er nicht. Denn im nächsten Augenblick zerschellte auf seinem Kopf eine Vase und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

-----------------------------------------------------

„Commander Mark Hastings wurde heute Nachmittag ins St.Josephs-Krankenhaus eingeliefert, nachdem er mit einer Vase niedergeschlagen wurde.", erläuterte Jethro Gibbs, während er und sein Team sich auf dem Weg zum Haus der Familie Hastings befanden. „Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und mehrere offene Wunden am Kopf."

„Gibt es Zeugen für den Zwischenfall?", erkundigte sich Tony, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

„Ja, seine Tochter Chelsie. Sie war es auch, die den Notarzt verständigte. Ihrer vorläufigen Aussage zufolge, die sie gegenüber der Polizei gemacht hat, befand sich allerdings ausser ihr und ihrem Vater niemand in dem Zimmer."

„Dann hat sie ihn niedergeschlagen?", schlussfolgerte Ziva, die auf der Rückbank saß.

„Nicht ihrer Aussage zu Folge. Laut Chelsie waren sie und ihr Vater im Wohnzimmer. Und die Vase ist aus heiterem Himmel ihrem Vater auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Wenn sie schon lügt, hätte sie sich wenigstens eine bessere Geschichte einfallen lassen können." Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sagt ihr Vater?"

„Das werden wir gleich wissen. Der Fall wurde an uns übergeben, bevor die Polizei ihn verhören konnte." Er lenkte den Wagen in eine Einfahrt, die zu einem schlichten weißen Einfamilienhaus führte. Im Vorgarten lag verstreut Kinderspielzeug und über der Eingangstür wehte der Sternenbanner. Von den Nachbargrundstücken drang Kindergeschrei zu ihnen herüber. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite spielten einige Jugendlichen Basketball in einer Garageneinfahrt.

„Ziva, Tony, ihr unterhaltet euch mit den Nachbarn. Ich will wissen, was für eine Familie die Hastings sind: Gibt es familiäre Probleme oder Gerüchte über familiäre Probleme? Seht euch ausserdem mal rund um das Haus um. Vielleicht finden wir Hinweise auf eine weitere Person am Tatort. McGee, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir unterhalten uns mit der Familie." Das Team war gerade dabei sich aufzulösen, als ein großer weißer LKW in die Straße einbog und vor dem Haus der Hastings anhielt.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte McGee neugierig, als hinter dem LKW ein schwarzer Wagen anhielte und mehrere Personen in Anzügen ausstiegen und sich an dem LKW zu schaffen machten.

„Das Emblem kenne ich." Tony nickte in Richtung des Zeichens, das auf der Seite des LKWs prangte. „Die Leute gehören zum OSIR. Die suchen nach UFOs und Poltergeistern." Er lachte leise.

„Poltergeister?", fragte Ziva verwirrt.

„Ja, Poltergeister. Sagen Sie bloß, Sie wissen nicht, was ein Poltergeist ist?" Tony verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

„Ein Poltergeist ist… ein Geist, der Lärm macht. Er lässt Dinge schweben und sie meist ziemlich geräuschvoll wieder zu Boden fallen. Er klappert mit…"

„Er lässt Dinge schweben? Vasen zum Beispiel?", unterbrach sie ihn. Er stutzte.

„Ja, zum Beispiel."

„Und er lässt sie zu Boden fallen? Vasen zum Beispiel?", fragte sie weiter. Er verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich an Gibbs. „Die sind wegen unserem Fall hier?" Sein Boss wandte sich missmutig in Richtung des Hauses. „Das werden wir gleich wissen."

**----------------------------------------------**

„Und auf Atlantis denken wir immer wir hätten keinen Luxus!", giftete McKay wütend und lehnte sich weiter über den Gegenstand, der vor ihm auf dem schmalen Schreibtisch des Hotelzimmers lag. „So ein Blödsinn! Auf Atlantis habe ich wenigstens mein eigenes Quartier! Hier muß ich mir ein Zimmer mit IHNEN teilen!" Colonel Sheppard verdrehte genervt die Augen. Langsam aber sicher kam er auch zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn General O'Neill ihnen zwei getrennte Zimmer hätte buchen lassen.

„Und wenn schon! Wir haben schon oft genug gemeinsam in einem Zelt übernachtet, McKay, meilenweit entfernt von jeglichen sanitären Anlagen oder Frühstückbuffets oder Fernsehern oder sonstigem Luxus. Dagegen betrachtet ist das hier das Ritz!"

„Es ist nicht das Hotel, das mich aufregt, es ist auch nicht das Hotelzimmer oder die Tatsache, dass ich mir mit Ihnen das Zimmer teilen muß! Es der Zeitraum, über den sich das alles erstreckt! Zwei Wochen! ZWEI WOCHEN!"

„Also, genauso genommen sind es nur noch zehn Tage. Vier Tage sind wir ja schon hier.", korrigierte Sheppard ruhig und betrachtete das Buch in seiner Hand. Er hatte es an dem Tag angefangen, als sie hier eingetroffen waren. Jetzt war er auf Seite drei. Irgendwie wirkte ein McKay, der die gesamte Fläche des Raumes als Ersatzlabor okkupiert hatte etwas ablenkend.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht ein wenig spazieren?", schlug McKay vor. „Zeigen Sie Teyla die Stadt. Gehen Sie aus. Suchen Sie sich ne Freundin! Es ist mir egal, was sie tun! Solange Sie es bloß nicht hier tun, sondern…" Der Wissenschaftler verstummte schlagartig. Sheppard sah erstaunt auf. „Sondern?", erkundigte er sich. Doch McKay ignorierte ihn völlig. Es klopfte an der Tür und Sheppard erhob sich und öffnete sie. „Hallo, Teyla.", begrüßte er ihre athosianische Kameradin, die sie auf die Erde begleitet hatte. Sie drei hatten für nächste Woche eine besondere Aufgabe: Sie sollten dem Präsidenten der USA persönlich Bericht über die Lage von Atlantis erstatten. Zu diesem Zweck hatte man McKay auch gebeten verschiedene Geräte der Antiker von Atlantis mitzubringen, um diese dem Präsidenten vorzuführen. Etwas, das McKay wohlwollend als „Zirkusvorstellung" bezeichnet hatte.

„Colonel." Teyla lächelte ihn an und ging an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer. „Dr. McKay." Sie wartete vergeblich auf eine Begrüßung.

„Irgendetwas hat seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt.", erklärte Sheppard in einem frotzelnden Tonfall, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Im einen Augenblick beschwerte er sich noch über meine Existenz und in der nächsten nahm er schon nichts anderes mehr war, als das Gerät vor ihm, dass er eigentlich besser als jeder andere kennen sollte. Schließlich nimmt er es ja auf jede Außenmission mit, um damit nach Energiesignaturen zu suchen, die von einem ZPM stammen könnten." Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Retourkutsche des Wissenschaftlers. „Okay, das reicht! Teyla, wir machen einen Ausflug. Und Dr. McKay wird uns begleiten. Was halten Sie von dem Museum zur Geschichte der amerikanischen Ureinwohner?"

„Völlig unmöglich!", entfuhr es McKay, ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Wieso?", wollte er wissen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass McKay es gar nicht mit ihm hatte.

„McKay? Rodney? Rodney!" Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und murmelte weiter zu sich selbst: „Das ist unmöglich. Diese Energieanzeigen sind…"

Sheppard und Teyla kamen beide näher und beugten sich nun ebenfalls über den Scanner. „Diese Energieanzeigen sind was?", wollte der Colonel wissen.

„Das muß ein ZPM sein. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht."

„Ein ZPM? Mitten in Washington? Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, Rodney, aber kann es sein, dass Sie die Anzeigen ihres kleinen Gerätes hier falsch interpretieren? Oder dass sie vielleicht ein wenig überarbeitet sind? " Der Kommentar veranlasste McKay dazu den Colonel mit einem besonders wütenden Blick zu bedenken. „Für wen halten Sie mich? Für Kavanagh? Ich bin mehr als in der Lage diese Energieanzeigen richtig zu lesen!"

„Ja, Sie sind der klügste Mensch zweier Galaxien. Schon klar! Und Sie sagen, in Washington D.C. befindet sich ein ZPM." Er seufzte lautlos aus. „Scheint so, als ob wir auf dem Weg zum Museum einen kleinen Umweg machen müssen."

---------------------------------------------------

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt.", gab Christie Hastings zu, während sie Gibbs und McGee Kaffee nachschenkte. Die Mittdreißigerin saß zwischen ihrem Ehemann, Commander Mark Hastings, und ihrer Tochter Chelsie auf der Couch. Mark hatte einen Verband an der Stelle, wo ihn nur wenige Stunden zuvor die Vase getroffen hatte. Chelsie machte ein mürrisches Gesicht und sah zu Boden. Ihr siebenjähriger Bruder Anthony saß auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher und spielte. „Aber glauben Sie mir: Es ist nicht verrückt.", fuhr die blonde Frau fort. „Manchmal geht es wochenlang gut, aber dann tauchen plötzlich Gegenstände auf wie aus dem Nichts. Und dann ist da dieser helle Lichtstrahl…" Sie stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände. Ihre blonden Strähnen fielen ihr übers Gesicht. „Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass jemand verletzt wurde."

„Ich verstehe ihre Sorge um ihre Familie, Mrs. Hastings.", wandte Gibbs ein. „Aber ich bin mir sicher es gibt eine logische Erklärung für das alles. Menschen tragen Gegenstände irgendwohin und lassen sie dort stehen. Durch das Fenster fällt in einem günstigen Winkel Licht, so dass…"

„Nein!", fuhr Chelsie auf. „Sie verstehen das nicht! Das sind nicht wir! Die Sachen tauchen einfach so auf! Und das Licht ist selbst da, wenn es draußen schon dunkel ist und die Fensterläden geschlossen sind! Halten Sie uns wirklich für so blöd, dass wir nicht alle LOGISCHEN Möglichkeiten schon abgeklappert haben?"

„Sir.", mischte sich nun der Familienvater ein. „Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber meine Tochter hat Recht. Als das alles anfing haben wir uns natürlich Gedanken darum gemacht, wie so etwas möglich ist. Aber wir sind zu keiner Lösung gekommen." Er seufzte. „Deshalb haben wir uns jetzt ans OSIR gewendet."

--------------------------------------------------------

„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz.", entfuhr es Sheppard, als er den Wagen inmitten einer Wohngegend abstellte. Sie waren den Energieanzeigen des Antiker-Gerätes hierher gefolgt. McKay, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, hob den Blick kaum von den Anzeigen.

„Ich meine...", fuhr Sheppard fort. „Wenn uns die Energieanzeigen zum Pentagon geführt hätten oder zur CIA könnte ich das noch ansatzweise verstehen. Aber ein Einfamilienhaus in der Vorstadt?"

„Ja, merkwürdig." McKay sah auf. „Wir müssen da rein." Noch nie hatte Sheppard McKay sich so schnell bewegen sehen, wie in dem Augenblick, als er aus dem Wagen sprang… Abgesehen von den paar Begegnungen mit den Wraith… und den Genii… und den anderen nicht ganz so freundlichen Gestalten der Pegasus-Galaxie. McKay war schon halb über die Straße, als Sheppard ihn einholte und ihn schnell zum Auto zurückzog.

„Nicht so schnell, McKay. Wir können nicht einfach da rüber spazieren und die Einwohner fragen, ob sie vielleicht zufällig ein zehntausend Jahre altes Energiemodul in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen haben."

„Wieso nicht?", widersprach er. „Colonel, kommt es Ihnen nicht auch merkwürdig vor, dass wir hier mitten in Washington über ein ZPM stolpern? Vielleicht ist das gar keine normale Familie, die dort drüben wohnt! Vielleicht sind es…Aliens. Und selbst wenn nicht: Sie sind ein Militär. Die sind bestimmt glücklich darüber Ihnen helfen zu können. So im Sinne des amerikanischen Patriotismus und so weiter und so fort." Sheppard lächelte seinen Kollegen freundlich an. „McKay? Nein!"

-----------------------------------------------

„Tja, keine Spuren auf gewaltsames Eindringen. Und auch keine frische Spuren, die auf eine andere Person am Tatort hindeuten.", resümierte Tony, als Ziva und er die spurentechnische Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatten. Sie gingen zum Wagen und verstauten ihre Utensilien im Kofferraum. Die OSIR-Mitarbeiter waren inzwischen in dem LKW verschwunden, in dem sich ein Mobiles Labor befand, wie Tony Ziva erklärt hatte. Von ihnen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Vermutlich wird sich die Sache aufklären sobald wir die Tochter zum Reden bringt.", vermutete Ziva und schlug die Kofferraumklappe mit etwas mehr Wucht als nötig zu. „Mit welchem Haus sollen wir anfangen?" Tony sah sich um.

„Hallo!", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen. Neugierig folgte Ziva seinem Blick. Gegenüber dem Haus hatte ein schwarzer Wagen angehalten. Zwei Männer und eine äußerst attraktive dunkelhäutige Frau standen direkt daneben.

--------------------------------------------------

„Und die Werte kommen wirklich nicht aus dem LKW?" McKay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie kommen aus dem Haus. Es ist eindeutig."

„Dann müssen wir herausfinden, wem das Haus gehört und wer darin wohnt. Ich werde General O'Neill darüber informieren." Er wollte bereits nach seinem Handy greifen, als ihm etwas auffiel. „Leute, wir verschwinden besser. Wir werden schon beobachtet." Sheppard nickte unauffällig in Richtung zweier Personen, die vor dem Haus standen, aus dem McKay die Energieanzeigen erhielt.

„Bitte was?" McKay hob kurz den Blick von seinen Anzeigen, nur um sich Sekunden später wieder darin zu vertiefen. Sheppard griff nach seinem Ellbogen und schob ihn energisch zur Beifahrertür. Teyla setzte sich schnell auf die Rückbank.

„Hey!", entfuhr es dem Wissenschaftler und wendete sich nun endgültig von den Energieanzeigen ab. „Ein wenig vorsichtiger bitte! Sie wissen, ich neige dazu…"

„Ja ja, McKay! Jetzt steigen Sie endlich in den Wagen!" Genervt schlug Sheppard hinter ihm die Wagentür zu, ging um den Wagen herum und setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer. Während er den Motor startete und das Auto wendete sah McKay endlich wieder von seinen Anzeigen auf. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster und genau auf das Emblem des OSIR auf der Seite des LKWs. „Oh mein Gott.", entfuhr es ihm leise.

„McKay?" Der Colonel sah sich besorgt nach ihm um. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", entgegnete er tonlos, während das Emblem langsam aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Alles prima."

------------------------------------------------

Missmutig beobachtete Ziva, wie Tonys Augen weiter dem Wagen folgten. „Na? Mal wieder die Frau ihres Lebens gefunden?", fragte sie.

„Absolut.", entgegnete Tony verträumt. „Haben Sie diese Beine gesehen? Und dieses Lächeln! Und diese…" Er stoppte abrupt. „Ob sie öfters hier in der Gegend ist?" Seine Kollegin verdrehte die Augen. „Ist das das einzige, an was sie denken?", wollte sie wissen. „Tony, wir befinden uns hier an einem Tatort und diese Leute sind sofort abgehauen, als sie von uns bemerkt wurden. Kommt ihnen das nicht merkwürdig vor?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Heißt dass, Sie haben ihr Kennzeichen aufgeschrieben?"

-------------------------------------------------

„Als erstes informieren wir den General über diese Anzeigen.", sagte Colonel Sheppard während er ihr Hotelzimmer betrat. McKay und Teyla folgten ihm auf dem Fuße. „Falls sich wirklich ein ZPM in diesem Haus befindet werden wir es bekommen."

„Es muss ein ZPM sein.", entgegnete McKay geistesabwesend. Der Colonel musterte ihn misstrauisch. Seit sie an diesem Haus aufgebrochen waren war der Wissenschaftler irgendwie… abgelenkt. Er seufzte lautlos und beschloss später noch mal mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt war aber das Gespräch mit O'Neill wichtiger. Er griff gerade nach dem Telefonhörer, als es an der Tür klopfte. McKay ging zur Tür, während Sheppard den Hörer abwartend in der Hand hielt. Er beobachtete, wie der er die Tür öffnete. Zwei Männer hielten ihnen ihre Ausweise entgegen.

„Agent Gibbs und Agent DiNozzo vom NCIS. Wir wollen uns mit Ihnen unterhalten.", eröffnete der ältere der beiden ihnen und drängte sich an McKay vorbei in den Raum. Erneut lautlos seufzend ließ Sheppard den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Gabel gleiten. Warum hatte er bloß das Gefühl, dass die beiden etwas mit den Energieanzeigen zu tun hatten? Missmutig beobachtete er, wie Gibbs' Blick durch das Hotelzimmer wanderte. Zum Glück hatten sie die Antiker-Gegenstände, die sie mit auf die Erde gebracht hatten im Safe des Hotels untergebracht. Abgesehen von dem Scanner, den McKay in seiner Jackeninnentasche trug. Wenn Gibbs den fand und anfing Fragen zu stellen konnte er sich schon einmal auf ziemlichen Ärger mit seinem Oberbefehlshaber einstellen.

„Unsere Leute haben Sie heute vor einem Haus gesehen, in dem ein Verbrechen verübt wurde. Was wollten Sie da, Colonel Sheppard?", begann Gibbs. ‚_So so, das Hotelpersonal hat also unsere Namen ausgeplaudert. Soviel zum Thema Diskretion.'_, fuhr es Sheppard durch den Kopf. „Wir haben nur einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht.", antwortete er. „Wissen Sie, meine beiden Freunde hier sind nicht aus der Gegend und ich wollte Ihnen mal so einen typisch amerikanischen Vorort zeigen."

„So… Ihre Freunde sind also nicht aus der Gegend.", entgegnete Tony langsam und ließ seinen Blick zuerst über McKay, der neben ihm am Schreibtisch saß, und dann länger und forschender über Teyla wandern, die es sich auf der Kante von Sheppards Bett bequem gemacht hatte. „Woher kommen sie denn?"

„Dr. McKay ist Kanadier und Teyla ist aus… Griechenland.", warf John schnell ein, bevor einer der anderen antworten konnte.

„Und in Kanada bzw. Griechenland gibt es keine Vororte?"

„Keine typisch US-amerikanischen.", antwortete McKay und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So mit Stars & Stripes über der Eingangstür und so weiter…"

„Und die Suche nach einem typisch US-amerikanischen Vorort hat Sie zum Tatort eines Verbrechens geführt.", stellte Gibbs fest. „Kennen Sie Commander Mark Hastings? Oder seine Familie?"

Sheppard schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der Name sagt mir nichts. Welches Verbrechen wurde denn verübt?"

„Commander Hastings hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einer Vase." Gibbs' Blick bohrte sich in Sheppards Augen. „Und jetzt suchen wir die Person am anderen Ende dieser Vase."

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Vasen." Er sah über Gibbs' Schulter zu McKay. „Sie, McKay?"

„Nicht im geringsten.", entgegnete er gelangweilt. „Sie helfen mir so selten bei meiner Arbeit."

„Teyla?", fragte Sheppard und sah zu der Athosianerin.

„Vasen liegen gänzlich ausserhalb meiner Interessensgebiete.", antwortete sie. Zufrieden sah er zurück zu Gibbs und lächelte. „Sie sehen: Keine Vasenfans hier. Ich hoffe, wir konnten Ihnen trotzdem helfen. Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden?" Langsam wandte sich Gibbs zum Gehen. „Halten Sie sich zur Verfügung falls wir weitere Fragen haben sollten.", sagte er, während er durch die Zimmertür verschwand. DiNozzo warf einen letzten bewundernden Blick auf Teyla, bevor er ihm schnell folgte.

---------------------------------------------------------

Teyla und McKay saßen bereits im Hotelrestaurant beim Abendessen, als Sheppard endlich das Telefongespräch mit General O'Neill hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Ich habe mit General O'Neill gesprochen.", eröffnete Sheppard, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. „Bei dem LKW, der vor dem Haus der Hastings stand handelte es sich um ein Mobiles Labor des OSIR. Die Hastings haben diese Organisation gebeten den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen in ihrem Haus auf den Grund zu gehen. O'Neill will sich mit dem Chef des OSIR, Elsinger, in Verbindung setzen und erreichen, dass wir als Beobachter an den Ermittlungen teilnehmen können."

„Warum sollten wir uns an den Ermittlungen des OSIR beteiligen?" McKay verzog fragend das Gesicht, während er gleichzeitig weiter Essen in seinen Mund schaufelte. Wie er das fertig brachte würde Sheppard wohl ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. „Das ist doch vollkommen unnötig! Er braucht uns doch nur einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu besorgen! Dann können wir das Haus durchsuchen, das ZPM finden und es mitnehmen. Fall erledigt!"

„Rodney, so einfach ist das nicht! O'Neill kann uns keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl besorgen, weil wir nicht die Kompetenz haben ein Haus zu durchsuchen."

„Wieso nicht? Sie sind Militär, dieser Hastings ist Militär! Wieso dürfen Sie dann sein Haus nicht durchsuchen? Wir sind doch hier in den USA! So schwer dürfte das doch nicht sein!"

„Wir können es nicht. Belassen wir es einfach dabei.", entgegnete Sheppard und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Und wieso müssen wir mit dem OSIR zusammenarbeiten? Wieso nicht mit dem NCIS?"

„Ihnen dürfte vielleicht aufgefallen sein, dass die Ermittler des NCIS uns nicht besonders mögen. Sie denken, wir hätten etwas mit diesem kleinen Unfall in Hastings' Haus zu tun."

„Ach, das ist doch lächerlich!" Er winkte verärgert ab. „Was sollen wir mit diesem Unfall zu tun haben?"

„Das fragt sich Gibbs auch. Und deshalb werden wir auch mit dem OSIR zusammenarbeiten. Das heißt, wir werden die Leute vom OSIR ihre Arbeit tun lassen und über sie Zugang zum Haus bekommen. Dann können Sie ihr ZPM suchen." Er sah ihn warnend an. „Aber unauffällig!"

----------------------------------------

„Fall 345-298/76. Tag Zwei. Leiter der Ermittlungen: Peter Axon. Eine erste Untersuchung des Tatortes hat ungewöhnlich hohe Energiewerte zu Tage gebracht. Die Quelle dieser Werte ist bisher noch unbekannt. Ebenso ob ein Zusammenhang mit den Geschehnissen im Haus der Hastings vorliegt. Alle weiteren Werte lagen im Normalbereich. Um auszuschließen, dass die Familie unter dem Einfluss von Rauschmitteln oder ähnlichem steht haben wir sie gebeten und Blut- und Haarproben zu überlassen. Die Ergebnisse werden bis morgen erwartet. Das Hauptquartier hat sich heute Morgen mit uns in Verbindung gesetzt und uns mitgeteilt, dass wir für heute drei externe Beobachter zu erwarten haben. Es handelt sich um Mitarbeiter des Militärs. Genaueres ist uns zum jetzigen Augenblick nicht bekannt." Seufzend beendete Peter Axon die Aufnahme und ließ seinen Blick über das Haus der Hastings wandern. Bis jetzt war es zu keinen weiteren Geschehnissen gekommen. Die Hastings waren ruhig, das Haus war ruhig, die Nachbarschaft war ruhig. Der einzige, der nicht ruhig gewesen war, war Frank Elsinger gewesen, als er heute Morgen die drei „externen Beobachter" angekündigt hatte. Er erwarte von Axon eine vollkommene Kooperation in allen Fragen mit den drei Personen. Nein, er könne ihm nichts Genaueres sagen, nur, dass es sich um Mitarbeiter des Militärs handele. Alles andere müsse er mit ihnen selbst klären...


	2. Chapter 2

„Peter Axon?" Er drehte sich um. _‚Das sind sie wohl.'_, dachte er und ließ seinen Blick über die drei Personen wandern, die vor ihm standen. Der eine der beiden Männer war mittelgroß, schlank und hatte schwarze Haare, die in alle Richtungen weg standen.

„Colonel Sheppard.", stellte er sich vor und schüttelte Axons Hand. „Das sind Dr. McKay und Ms. Teyla Emmagan." Überrascht schüttelte er McKays Hand. „Dr. Rodney McKay?", fragte er. „Sind Sie nicht Astrophysiker? Ich habe ihre Bücher gelesen." McKays Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Wirklich? Sind Sie Physiker? Was halten Sie von…" Sheppard räusperte sich laut. Der Wissenschaftler warf ihm einen missgünstigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Der Colonel wandte sich Axon zu.

„Warum informieren Sie uns nicht über den Stand der Ermittlungen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nun…", begann der OSIR-Mitarbeiter. „Wir empfangen außergewöhnlich hohe Energiewerte aus dem Haus, die wir uns nicht erklären können. Ansonsten befinden sich alle Werte innerhalb der normalen Parameter."

„Was wissen Sie über die Vorbesitzer des Hauses?" Axon warf Sheppard einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Wieso interessieren Sie sich dafür?", wollte er wissen.

„Reine Neugier.", warf Teyla freundlich lächelnd ein. „Die Geschichte eines Hauses spiegelt auch oft die Seele seiner Bewohner wieder. Wir versuchen die betroffene Familie besser zu verstehen, indem wir das Haus verstehen."

„Aha.", entgegnete der OSIR-Wissenschaftler nachdenklich und fing an in seinen Notizen zu blättern. „Nun, unmittelbar vor den Hastings lebte hier ein Ehepaar, Carl und Gerda Goldberg. Beide Jahrgang 1930. Er war niedergelassener Arzt, sie Hausfrau. Sie haben das Haus 1968 gekauft und lebten hier bis 2000. Nach dem Verkauf des Hauses zogen sie nach Sarasota / Florida, wo sie auch heute noch leben. Davor gehörte das Haus einem gewissen Dr. Smith. Er war Dozent in Harvard."

„Welches Fachgebiet?", erkundigte sich McKay.

„Alte Geschichte: Griechen, Römer usw." Sheppard, Teyla und McKay tauschten einen unmerklichen Blick aus, während Axon weiter sprach. „Er hatte das Haus von seinem Onkel geerbt und lebte von 1945 bis zu seinem Tod 1968 hier. Seine Erben haben es dann an die Goldbergs verkauft."

„Und weiter?", fragte McKay, als Axon nicht fortfuhr.

„Nichts weiter. Das ist alles, was wir über ihn wissen.", entgegnete er. Sheppard, McKay und Teyla tauschten einen neuerlichen Blick, den Axon aber dieses Mal bemerkte.

„Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was ich wissen sollte?", fragte er unverblümt.

„Wenn dem so wäre, würden wir es Ihnen dann nicht mitteilen?", entgegnete Teyla lächelnd und Sheppard fragte sich bei dem Anblick, wann um Gottes Willen sie so hinterhältig geworden war. Die Frau verbrachte entschieden zu viel Zeit mit Menschen.

„Ja, wir würden uns dann gerne mal das Haus ansehen.", bemerkte er mit Blick auf Axon. Dieser deutete missmutig auf das Haus. „Bitte. Die Hastings wissen, dass Sie kommen. Sehen Sie sich alles an, was Sie wollen."

„Danke!" Misstrauisch sah der OSIR-Wissenschaftler den dreien nach, bis die Haustür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. Wer waren diese Typen? Und wieso waren sie hier?

------------------------------------

Ziva und Tony sprangen zeitgleich auf, als Gibbs an diesem Morgen aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg.

„Was wissen wir über diesen Colonel Sheppard und die beiden anderen?", fragte er laut.

„Nun, Boss…", entgegnete Tony zögernd und blieb vor Gibbs' Schreibtisch stehen. „Nicht viel. Wir wissen, dass Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppards letzter Einsatzort McMurdo in der Antarktis war. Er wurde nach seiner Degradierung zum Major dorthin strafversetzt."

„Degradierung?", hakte Gibbs sofort nach. Ziva nickte.

„Er verweigerte einen direkten Befehl seines Vorgesetzten in Afghanistan um seine Kameraden zu retten. Es ging schief und der Colonel wurde degradiert zum Major."

„Vor anderthalb Jahren wurde er wieder versetzt. Sein derzeitiger Stationierungsort unterliegt der Geheimhaltung, ebenso seine genaue Tätigkeit sowie die Umstände, die zu seiner erneuten Beförderung geführt haben. Ich habe mit dem Leiter von McMurdo gesprochen. Er war ziemlich einsilbig und verwies mich auf die Geheimhaltung. Egal, bei was Colonel Sheppard da mitmischt, es ist so geheim, dass nur die obersten Kreise Zugang dazu haben."

„Bei Dr. Rodney McKay ist es ganz ähnlich.", warf Ziva ein. „Er ist eine Art „Genie", hat eine Akte beim CIA. Seit ein paar Jahren arbeitet er für das amerikanische Militär an einer Topsecret-Mission."

„An was für einer Topsecret-Mission?"

„Das… weiß ich nicht. Ich konnte es nicht herausfinden."

„Wie bitte?" Ungläubig beugte sich Gibbs vor und sah Ziva an. Die Ermittlerin wurde rot. „Ich konnte es nicht herausfinden.", wiederholte sie. „Ich habe nur ein paar… Gerüchte gehört, aber nichts Konkretes."

„Welche Gerüchte?" Ziva zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete.

„Angeblich arbeitet Dr. McKay auf Area 51."

„Area 51?", wiederholte Tony. „Na toll! Zuerst Geister, nun auch noch Aliens. Wir sollten Abby Bescheid sagen." Gibbs überging diese Bemerkung.

„Und diese Teyla?", wollte er wissen. Ziva und Tony warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Über die… haben wir nichts herausgefunden.", gestand Tony. „Wir wissen, dass Sie letzte Woche zusammen mit Sheppard und McKay in Washington eingetroffen ist. Und das war's! sie scheint nicht zu existieren."

„Dafür, dass sie nicht existiert haben Sie ihr aber ziemlich hinterher gestarrt.", warf seine Kollegin ein.

„Eifersüchtig?" Er grinste sie frech an, bevor er sich wieder Gibbs zuwandte. „Boss, ich habe nachgedacht: Ich könnte mich doch mit dieser Teyla verabreden und sie etwas ausfragen. Du weißt doch, Boss: Frauen sind in meinen Händen wie Wachs."

„Ja, wenn Sie seine Einladung annimmt wissen wir, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt.", stimmte sie zu. „Vielleicht ist Sie ja eine der Aliens von Area 51. Seien Sie besser vorsichtig, Tony."

„Ihre Sorge rührt mich. Aber… Au!" Er hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Warum verpasste Gibbs eigentlich immer nur ihm einen Schlag? Ihr Boss sah beide rügend an. „Ich will wissen, wer diese Teyla ist und ob es irgendwelche Berührungspunkte zwischen ihr, Sheppard bzw. McKay und den Hastings gibt." Er griff nach seinem Telefon, das klingelte. „Ja? Ich bin auf dem Weg, Sir."

--------------------------------

Neugierig sah Sheppard über McKays Schulter. „Was sagt der Scanner?", flüsterte er.

„Die Energiewerte kommen aus dem Keller.", entgegnete McKay ebenso leise. „Wir müssen unbedingt da hinunter und ihn genau durchsuchen." Sheppard nickte.

„Verstehe." Er sah sich nach Natasha Constantine, einer der OSIR-Ermittlerinnen um, die ihnen das Haus zeigte und ihnen die Vorgehensweise des OSIR erklärte. Teyla lenkte sie gerade mit einigen Fragen dazu von McKays Scans ab. „Aber ich befürchte, das können wir mit diesem Anhang vergessen."

„Colonel, wir…" Sheppard unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Keine Sorge, McKay. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit sehen wir uns den Keller ganz genau an. Bloß nicht jetzt." Er bemerkte, dass Constantine näher kam. „Weg mit dem Scanner." Schnell steckte McKay den Scanner weg. Dann stand auch schon die OSIR-Ermittlerin neben ihnen und musterte sie etwas misstrauisch. „Da Sie sich jetzt ein Bild vom „Tatort" gemacht haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir ins Mobile Labor zurückgehen und Sie sich mit unseren Ermittlern austauschen.", erklärte sie.

„Aber gerne." Der Colonel lächelte sie freundlich an. „Nach Ihnen." Sie folgten ihr zurück ins Mobile Labor, wo sich die Ermittlerin von ihnen verabschiedete und sie mehr oder weniger stehen ließ.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht gerade willkommen sind?", fragte sich Sheppard laut.

„Wir sind ihnen von ihrem Boss ohne Erklärung vor die Nase gesetzt worden. Natürlich fragen die sich wer wir sind und was wir wollen.", maulte McKay, während er seinen Blick zum wiederholten Male durch das ML schweifen ließ.

„Tja, das können wir ihnen aber leider nicht sagen.", entgegnete er. „Constantine erwähnte vorhin, dass man Haar- und Blutproben von der Familie genommen hat. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns die DNA mal genauer ansehen? Vielleicht haben Sie ja das ATA-Gen. Rodney?"

„Bitte?", fuhr McKay auf. „Äh… ja, ja. Das ist eine Möglichkeit." Er nickte.

„Gut…" Sheppard runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn. Hatte McKay ihm überhaupt zugehört? „Dann… gehen wir doch mal zu dieser Dr. Davison, der Medizinerin des Teams." McKay schluckte. Alles bloß das nicht! Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um - wohl wissend, dass es aus dieser Situation keinen Ausweg gab. Jedenfalls keinen, der nicht peinlich und äußerst schmerzvoll war.

„McKay?" Der Colonel betrachtete ihn besorgt, als der Wissenschaftler ihnen nicht folgte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich auch Teyla.

„Ähm…", war das einzige, was der sonst so wortgewandte Wissenschaftler herausbrachte. „Ich… ähm… ich denke, ich sollte noch mal das Haus von aussen scannen."

„McKay!" Er wünschte, sich unter Sheppards Blick unsichtbar machen zu können. Und wenn schon nicht das, dann könnte sich doch jetzt wenigstens eine Erdspalte auftun und ihn verschlingen. Sein Blick wanderte an seinen beiden Kollegen und Freunden vorbei zu der OSIR-Wissenschaftlerin. Der Colonel folgte seinem Blick. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, sah wieder zu Rodney und dann wieder zu der Wissenschaftlerin. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und fuhr wieder herum. „Das ist ihre Ex?" Er deutete fassungslos auf die OSIR-Wissenschaftlerin.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", entfuhr es ihm. Sheppard seufzte erleichtert auf. „Gott sei Dank! Für einen Moment habe ich befürchtet… Sie waren mal mit ihr aus, oder?"

Rodney lief rot an und begann zu stottern. „Ähm…das… ähm… also… äh…"

Sheppard verzog das Gesicht und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Bringen Sie es einfach nur in Ordnung, damit wir unauffällig an die DNA-Proben rankommen."

„Wieso? Was hat mein Liebesleben mit diesen DNA-Proben zu tun?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ganz einfach: Sie entschuldigen sich bei ihr, flirten ein wenig und in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick lassen sie die DNA-Proben mitgehen. Natürlich nicht die ganzen Proben. Proben von den Proben sozusagen. Na los!" Er schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Was ja auch so einfach ist bei den ganzen Security-Kameras hier!" Er deutete auf die obere Ecke des Raumes, wo eine kleine Überwachungskamera hing.

„Keine Sorge. Darum kümmere ich mich. Auf in den Kampf, Dr. McKay!" Grinsend sah Sheppard seinem Kollegen hinterher, der ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, aber ohne Widerrede auf das Labor zuging.

-----------------------------------

Das Schließen der Tür hinter ihm kam Rodney vor wie die Trommelwirbel bei einer standrechtlichen Exekution.

„Hallo, Rodney.", begrüßte Dr. Davison ihn ohne den Blick von ihrer Arbeit zu heben.

„Hallo, Claire." Unauffällig sah er sich nach den DNA-Proben um. „Ähm… wie geht's?"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich gehe jetzt mit einem Mann aus, der mich anruft." Rodney entging nicht, dass die Betonung auf „anruft" lag. Er schluckte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf die Wissenschaftlerin vor sich.

„Ähm… es gab bei mir einige… berufliche Veränderungen. Ich bin…. weggezogen.", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ach?", fragte sie scheinbar interessiert ohne sich von ihrer Arbeit abzuwenden, die wie McKay konstatiert feststellte, aus der Untersuchung der Blutproben bestand. Soviel zur Idee die Proben mitgehen zu lassen… „Nach Washington?"

„Äh… nein. Etwas… weiter weg. Die… die Sache ist kompliziert." _‚Um es milde auszudrücken.'_ „Wirklich kompliziert. Ich hätte angerufen, wenn… wenn…"

„Wenn es dort ein Telefon gegeben hätte?" _‚Wenn du wüsstest…',_ fuhr es Rodney durch den Kopf.

-----------------------------------------

Teils amüsiert, teils besorgt um die Gesundheit von Atlantis' Chef-Wissenschaftler beobachtete Sheppard aus einiger Entfernung McKays Bemühung der OSIR-Wissenschaftlerin zu erklären, warum er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

„So etwas ist ja schon unter normalen Umständen schwierig…", murmelte er. Teyla warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Sprechen Sie aus Erfahrung?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Was?" Er bemerkte ihren Blick. „Äh… nein! Aber es gibt eben… also… Sie wissen doch, wie das ist, Teyla! Oder auch nicht… Aber hier auf der Erde… wenn es bei einem Date nicht so läuft… ähm… dann kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man… sich eben nicht mehr meldet."

„Das ist also „normal" auf der Erde?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Äh… Ich schätze mal, unsere Kulturen sind da etwas unterschiedlich… also, die irdische und die athosianische." Er sah sich nervös nach McKay um. Warum, zur Hölle, brauchte der so lange?

-----------------------------------------

„Tja, das Telefonnetz in Atlan… ta ist dummerweise nicht besonders gut.", versuchte Rodney sich herauszureden. „Es bricht andauernd zusammen." _‚Ich bin ein so schlechter Lügner.'_

„Ach, wirklich? Komisch, ich telefoniere ein Mal im Monat mit meiner Tante in Atlanta und es gab nie Probleme mit dem Telefonnetz."

„Ach nein?" _‚Natürlich! So musste es ja kommen! Von allen Orten auf diesem Planeten muss ihre Tante ausgerechnet in Atlanta leben.'_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hätte wirklich eine bessere Lüge von dir erwartet, Rodney." Er nickte langsam. _‚Ich auch.'_

„OK. Dann… ähm… gehe ich mal wieder?", schlug er vor und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu.

Sie lächelte. „Das ist deine erste gute Idee heute."

----------------------------------------

„In unserer Kultur wäre ein solches Verhalten völlig ehrlos.", entgegnete sie.

„Oh.", entfuhr es Sheppard bloß. „Ja, aber wir sind hier auf der Erde. Und… also, McKay hatte einen wirklich guten Grund nicht anzurufen. Er steckte in der Antarktis fest und dann ist er in die Pegasus-Galaxie ausgewandert… Und wie Sie wissen ist das so eine Sache mit Nachrichten von der Pegasus-Galaxie zur Milchstraße. Vielleicht hat er ihr ja geschrieben und der Brief ist zwischen Pluto und Jupiter verloren gegangen." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, für wie absurd sie diese Idee hielt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Tür. Verwirrt sah Rodney ihr nach als sie an ihm vorbeirauschte. „Was ist mit ihr?", wollte er von John wissen.

„Sie versteht die menschliche Kultur nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist mit Dr. Davison?"

McKay seufzte lautlos auf. „Die versteht die menschliche Kultur."

„Sie sollten richtig mit ihr flirten, Rodney! So, wie Sie da drüben rumgeeiert sind, ist es ja kein Wunder, dass sie nicht auf ihre Entschuldigung hereingefallen ist."

„Rumgeeiert? Ich bin nicht rumgeeiert! Wie können Sie das überhaupt beurteilen? Sie waren doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Teyla zu vergrätzen!"

„Ich habe Teyla nicht vergrätzt!"

„Und ich bin nicht rumgeeiert! Ich bin eben bloß nicht Captain Kirk!" Mit diesem Satz war Rodney an ihm vorbei und in dieselbe Richtung verschwunden, die Teyla zuvor auch schon eingeschlagen hatte.

--------------------------------------

Erleichtert atmete Teyla auf, als sie im Vorgarten der Hastings zum stehen kam. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay zu einem solch unehrenhaften Verhalten fähig waren. „Hallo!" Erstaunt sah sich Teyla um und bemerkte Tony DiNozzo auf sich zukommen.

„Agent DiNozzo.", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Mein Boss…" Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf Gibbs. „Er will mit Colonel Sheppard sprechen. Ich muß sagen, Ms. Emmagan: Bis jetzt war mein Tag eine einzige Katastrophe aber mit Ihnen ist die Sonne aufgegangen." Er strahlte sie an und auch über ihre Lippen zwang sich ein Lächeln.

„Sie sind sehr freundlich.", entgegnete sie. „Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Teyla."

„Aber gerne! Sehr gerne sogar. Würden Sie… Hätten sie Lust heute Abend mit mir Essen zu gehen?"

-----------------------------------------

Colonel Sheppard trat aus dem Mobilen Labor und setzte seine Sonnebrille auf. Er suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung nach seinen beiden Kollegen ab, als Agent Gibbs auf ihn zustürmte. „Denken Sie ja nicht, dass Sie damit durchkommen."

„Mit was durchkommen?", entgegnete er ruhig und blickte sich weiter um. McKay stand einige Meter vor dem Mobilen Labor im Schatten eines Baumes und telefonierte. Teyla konnte er nicht sehen.

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau." Gibbs Blick durchbohrte ihn. „Ich behalte Sie im Auge."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

„Tun Sie das." _‚Und danke für die Warnung.' _

„Er weiß es jetzt.", bemerkte er, während er zusah, wie Gibbs seinen Mitarbeiter von irgendwoher zurückrief und dann in einem selbstmörderischen Tempo seinen Wagen die Straße hinunterlenkte.

„Er weiß jetzt WAS?", fragte McKay, der zu ihm getreten war, misstrauisch und steckte sein Handy zurück in die Jackentasche. Sheppard grinste.

„Dass der NCIS zurückgepfiffen wurde.", erklärte er. „Jemand vom SGC wird sie im Auge behalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie uns nicht bei unserer Untersuchung stören." McKay schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und als ich vorschlug die Angelegenheit mit Hilfe der Kontakte des SGC zu regeln, lehnten Sie ab."

„Das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie wollten mit einer kleinen Armee in dieses Haus marschieren und es auseinander nehmen. Ich habe bloß zwei Leute auf Gibbs und sein Team angesetzt, damit…"

„Sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen.", fiel Rodney ihm ins Wort. „Schon klar. Ich habe mit dem SGC telefoniert. Sie versuchen noch mehr über die früheren Besitzer des Hauses herauszubekommen." Er atmete tief durch. "Und Jetzt rede ich nochmal mit Dr. Davison." Erstaunt drehte sich Sheppard zu ihm um.

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich meine, Sie müssen nicht…", begann er.

„Colonel, ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht und wo sich das ZPM befindet, wenn es hier eines gibt. Und wenn wir dazu die DNA brauchen, werde ich sie bekommen. Und eine Voodoo-Priesterin wird mich nicht davon abhalten." Entschlossen verschwand er im Mobilen Labor des OSIR. Sheppard sah ihm zweifelnd nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich schon einmal den Krankenwagen rufen…", überlegte er laut und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn Rodney in zehn Minuten nicht zurück war, würde er ihn retten gehen müssen. Zehn Minuten würde der gute Doktor ja wohl schaffen zu überleben… Oder? Noch während er über diese Frage nachgrübelte tauchte McKay wieder neben ihm auf. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und hielt ihm triumphierend die Haarproben hin. „Was sagen Sie jetzt, Captain Kirk?"

„Wie haben Sie das geschafft?", entfuhr es Sheppard. Schnell steckte er die Proben in seine Jackentasche. McKay schnaubte verächtlich.

„Sie sind eben doch nicht der einzige hier, der flirten kann.", erklärte er. „Aber natürlich erwarte ich nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie das jemals zugeben würden. Dazu sind Sie…"

„OK, OK!" Abwehrend hob der Colonel beide Hände. „Sie können flirten, Rodney. Zufrieden? Gut, dann zurück an die Arbeit! Und die Proben schicken wir gleich nachher per Express ins SGC."

--------------------------------------

Es war früher Abend, als sie endlich zurück ins Hotel kamen. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung in Sheppards und McKays Zimmer ging Teyla in ihr eigenes Hotelzimmer und McKay machte sich daran den Umschlag zu öffnen, den das Stargate Center ihm per Eilpost hatte zustellen lassen. „Etwas Neues von unserem früheren Hausbewohner?", fragte Sheppard nach einer Weile.

„Dr. Michael Smith. Geboren 1888 in Boston.", las McKay vor. „Die Air Force hat eine ganze Menge uninteressanter Sachen über ihn herausgefunden. Die interessanten Fakten sind, dass er zwischen 1900 und 1968 insgesamt zwölf Mal nach Griechenland und zehn Mal nach Ägypten gereist ist. Jedes Mal brachte er archäologische Fundstücke mit, von denen er einige dem historischen Institut der Universität hinterließ. Unsere Leute haben sie sich angesehen. Es ist nichts von Interesse für uns dabei. Einige Gegenstände befinden sich im Besitz seiner beiden Nichten. Aber das sind auch…" Er winkte ab.

„Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sich noch ein paar Gegenstände im Haus befinden?", fragte der Colonel.

„Genau das ist die Frage!", antwortete er und lächelte. „Aber angesichts der Energiewerte kann man davon ausgehen, dass sich noch mindestens ein Artefakt im Haus befindet. Ein Artefakt, das ich sehr gerne in meinem Labor untersuchen und anschließend an das Energiesystem von Atlantis anschließen möchte."

„Keine Sorge, Rodney. Sie bekommen ihr Spielzeug. Sie müssen mir nur sagen, wo ich es finde."

„Das habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt: Im Keller des Hauses. Wir müssen dort hin."

„Ja, Rodney! Wir gehen auch hin. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Morgen bekommen Sie ihr Spielzeug."

„Colonel! Muss ich Ihnen wirklich erklären, wie dringend die Situation ist? Das OSIR könnte heute Nacht über das ZPM stolpern."

„Das wird schon nicht passieren. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass ihre Geräte nicht in der Lage sind die Quelle der Energiewerte zu orten. Und wo immer sich das ZPM im Keller befindet, es ist gut versteckt. Sonst wäre es ja mal jemandem in den letzten vierzig Jahren aufgefallen. Die Teile sehen ja nicht gerade wie normale Dekorationsgegenstände aus."

„Sie könnten es durch Zufall finden.", hielt McKay entgegen. Sheppard hielt seinem Blick entschlossen stand. „Morgen.", antwortete er bestimmt. „Und nun kommen Sie! Ich lade Sie und Teyla zum Abendessen ein." Wenn es eine Sache gab, mit der er verhindern konnte, dass McKay ihn den Rest des Abends vorhielt, dass das ZPM womöglich in diesem Moment dem OSIR in die Hände fiel, dann war es Essen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Im Vorbeigehen griff er nach seiner Jacke und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Teylas Zimmer. Der Wissenschaftler folgte ihm noch immer mürrisch. Entschlossen seine schlechte Laune zu ignorieren klopfte er an Teylas Zimmertür, die auch gleich geöffnet wurde.

„Hey, Teyla! Wir…" Er hielt inne und betrachtete die Athosianerin genauer. Teyla trug ein atemberaubendes rotes Abendkleid, zu dem Sheppard nur ein Wort einfiel. „Wow! Teyla, was… wollen Sie ausgehen?" Sie lächelte ihr übliches gütiges Lächeln. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung von heute Morgen bereits vergessen.

„Ja, Colonel. Tony DiNozzo hat mich gebeten, den heutigen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen."

„Ah ja." Er nickte. Bis die Worte richtig in seinem Gehirn angekommen waren. DiNozzo?! Moment! „Sie gehen mit diesem NCIS-Agenten aus?", fragte er fassungslos. „Sie kennen diesen Typen doch kaum." Teyla wandte sich um und ging in den Raum. Sheppard folgte ihr ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er blieb neben ihr stehen, während sie eine silberne Halskette umlegte, die sie wenige Tage zuvor erworben hatte.

„Sie sagten selbst, dass ich den Aufenthalt auf der Erde nutzen sollte, um mein Spektrum der irdischen Traditionen und Gebräuche zu erweitern.", entgegnete sie und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

„Aber doch nicht mit so einem Kerl!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Er hat Recht, Teyla.", stimmte McKay zu, dem es endlich gelungen war seinen Blick von Teylas Beinen loszureißen und ebenfalls ins Zimmer getreten war. „So einen Kerl wie Mr. DiNozzo finden Sie auch auf Atlantis. Er tarnt sich dort als ranghöchster Militär. Suchen Sie sich lieber eine Art Mann, die Sie auf Atlantis nicht finden."

Sheppard sah ihn wütend an. „Halten Sie sich aus Sachen heraus, von denen Sie nichts verstehen, McKay.", giftete er.

„Wie Sie heute Morgen festgestellt haben, verstehe ich etwas „davon", Colonel Sheppard." Er wandte sich wieder an die Athosianerin. „Teyla, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß bei Ihrer Verabredung." Teyla neigte dankend den Kopf, während er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und ansetzte das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Hey! Vor einem Moment waren Sie auch noch gegen diese Verabredung!", rief der Colonel ihm hinterher. McKay blieb seufzend stehen.

„Colonel, Teyla ist eine erwachsene Frau.", erklärte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter. „Sie weiß, was sie tut. Und überhaupt: Wenn jemand von uns in der Lage ist auf sich aufzupassen dann doch wohl sie. Kommen Sie, Colonel? Ich habe Hunger." Ihn erwartungsvoll ansehend blieb er an der geöffneten Zimmertür stehen. Sheppard konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, dass auch ein Hauch Triumph in seinem Blick lag. Sich zu einem Lächeln zwingend sagte er zu Teyla: „Viel Spaß." Dann stampfte er wütend an Rodney vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

--------------------------------------

„Colonel, wachen Sie auf! Colonel! Colonel Sheppard!" Verärgert schüttelte Sheppard den Arm ab, der an seiner Schulter rüttelte und warf sich auf die andere Seite. „McKay, verschwinden Sie! Ich will schlafen!", fauchte er und versteckte seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass das den Wissenschaftler in irgendeiner Weise beeindrucken würde - nun, dann lag er falsch. Schonungslos griff McKay nach dem Kissen und zog es von seinem Kopf.

„Die Ergebnisse der DNA-Analyse sind gerade gekommen.", erklärte er und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Matratze. „Es ist Chelsie Hastings, die für diese kleine Horror-Show verantwortlich ist."

„Chelsie? Was ist mit ihr?", murmelte er schlaftrunken und schloss die Augen.

„Sie hat das ATA-Gen. Sie muß es von ihrem Vater haben. Bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Halbbruder findet sich das Gen nicht. Schade, dass der Kerl tot ist, sonst hätten wir ihn nach Atlantis holen können."

„Aber das Gen alleine ist doch vollkommen wirkungslos.", entgegnete Sheppard nahe der Kapitulation. „Ich meine… die Fähigkeiten, die damit zusammenhängen brauchen doch…" Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Eine Art Empfänger. Wie der Stuhl in Antarktika." Er warf sich auf den Rücken und bedeckte mit dem Arm seine Augen. Warum musste ihn McKay so früh am Morgen mit diesem Zeug bombardieren?

„Ja, ja." McKay winkte ärgerlich ab. „Vermutlich sind dort, wo das ZPM ist, auch ein paar Antiker-Geräte, die das Mädchen unbewusst aktiviert hat. Für jemanden, der keine Ahnung von dieser Technologie hat, was hier ja der Fall ist, kann das Ergebnis schon sehr unheimlich sein. Obwohl so etwas wie Geister natürlich vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet gar nicht existiert. An Gespenster oder ähnliches zu glauben entbehrt folglich jeglicher Grundlage. Aber das wissen Sie ja. Wir beide wissen das. Aus eigener Erfahrung wohlgemerkt."

„McKay, wo ist das ZPM?", unterbrach er ihn ungeduldig.

„Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe: Im Keller. Genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich dort bin." Sheppard setzte sich entschlossen auf.

„Na, dann los! Und nehmen Sie ihren Rucksack mit. Irgendwie müssen wir das ZPM ja unauffällig aus dem Haus schaffen."

-----------------------------------------

In das Haus der Hastings hineinzukommen war ein Kinderspiel. Peter Axon hatte beschlossen nochmals eine genaue Analyse der Umweltwerte in und um das Haus vorzunehmen, so dass sich Sheppard, Teyla, die heute Morgen noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, und McKay einfach nur den Ermittlern des OSIR anschließen und in einem geeigneten Augenblick im Keller verschwinden mussten.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Sheppard erwartungsvoll und sah sich in dem Keller, der nur aus einem einzigen großen Raum bestand um. McKays Blick klebte auf seinem Scanner. „Die Werte kommen von… hier!" Er deutete auf einen grässlich gelben Vorratsschrank, der beinahe die gesamte hintere Wand des Kellers einnahm.

„Na dann mal los. Welche von den vier Türen wollen wir als erste ausprobieren?" Sheppard rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. „Die gelbe, die gelbe, die gelbe oder die gelbe?" McKay rollte genervt die Augen gen Himmel. „Lassen Sie die Kindereien und fangen Sie endlich an!"

Gemeinsam machten sich Teyla und Sheppard daran den Schrank zu durchsuchen, während McKay ihnen abwechselnd über die Schulter sah.

„Also, hier ist nichts.", schloss der Colonel und stellte eine verstaubte Konservendose zurück an ihren Platz.

„Hier ebenfalls nicht.", entgegnete Teyla, schloss die Schranktür und öffnete die nächste. „Dr. McKay, sehen Sie sich das an!" Sie deutete auf die hintere Wand des Schrankes. Dort zeigte sich am unteren Ende des Holzes ein ca. zwanzig Zentimeter breiter Riss hinter dem aber nicht die weiß gestrichene Wand des Kellers zum Vorschein, sondern eine weitere Holzschicht.

„Lassen Sie mich, Teyla." Sanft drückte Sheppard die Athosianerin zur Seite, kletterte halb in den leeren Schrank und riss ein großes Stück Holz aus der Wand. „Ich glaube, das ist eine Tür.", sagte er nach einer genaueren Untersuchung des dahinter liegenden Holzes. Er reichte das herausgerissene Stück an McKay weiter, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und zwängte seine Hand in den Zwischenraum zwischen dem Rest der Schrankwand und der vermeidlichen Tür. „Ha!", rief er nach einigen Sekunden triumphierend auf. „Ich habe die Türklinke gefunden." Mit einem lauten Knarren schwang die Tür auf. „Dann mal los.", murmelte Sheppard zu sich selbst und begann sich durch den Spalt am Boden in den Raum hinter dem Schrank zu zwängen.

„Colonel?", rief McKay ihm hinterher. „Was haben Sie gefunden?" Sheppard rappelte sich auf und zog seine Taschenlampe aus der Jackeninnentasche. Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand war etwa 15qm groß. In seiner Mitte stand ein Labortisch, auf dem sich im Laufe der Zeit zentimeterdicker Staub angesammelt hatte.

„Colonel?", rief McKay erneut.

„Das scheint eine Art Labor zu sein.", antwortete Sheppard und trat näher an den Tisch. „Hier liegen Werkzeuge und Bücher." Er nahm eines der Bücher und blies den Staub weg, um den Titel entziffern zu können. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als der Staub ihm in die Nase und die Augen drang. „Die Wissenschaft von den alten Sprachen.", las er leise. Er griff nach dem nächsten Buch. „Die Bücher sind über alte Sprachen und antike Geschichte.", rief er und legte beides wieder zur Seite. „An den Wänden sind Regale mit…" Er hielt inne. „Ich habe ihr ZPM gefunden, Rodney!"

„Wirklich? Wie sieht es aus? Ist es beschädigt?" Sheppard hörte hinter sich ein Stöhnen und Ächzen und im nächsten Augenblick stand McKay neben ihm. Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete er das Energiemodul, das auf einem Holzregal vor ihm stand. Aufgeregt richtete er den Scanner auf das ZPM. „Colonel, das ist unglaublich! Diesen Anzeigen zufolge ist das ZPM noch beinahe voll aufgeladen! Wenn wir es nach Atlantis bringen können, können wir unsere Erforschung der Stadt noch weiter ausdehnen und haben zusammen mit dem anderen ZPM immer noch einen wirksamen Schutz gegen einen möglichen Angriff der Wraith und genügend Energie für mehrmaligen wöchentlichen Kontakt mit der Erde! Und das über Jahrhunderte!"

„Denken Sie dieser Dr. Smith wusste, was er da gefunden hat?", fragte Sheppard nachdenklich.

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich." McKay sah sich in dem Labor um. „Aber vielleicht hat er Aufzeichnungen über seine Forschungen hinterlassen." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Regal zu und den anderen Gegenständen, die dort lagerten. „Wir müssen alles mitnehmen und es genaustens untersuchen. Wer weiß, welche wissenschaftlichen Sensationen hier die ganzen Jahrzehnte lagerten, ohne das wir eine Ahnung davon hatten!"

„Na ja.", entgegnete der Colonel zweifelnd. „Viel hat der gute Dr. Smith ja nicht zusammengetragen."

„Es kommt nicht auf die Quantität, sondern auf die Qualität an.", erinnerte Rodney ihn. Er zog einen der Gegenstände, der einem flachen Teller ähnelte mit einer silbern schimmernden Innenfläche und einem mit Schriftzeichen verzierten Rand, aus dem Regal und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Dem Commander fiel eine Vase auf den Kopf, oder?"

„Ja, wieso fragen Sie?", entgegnete Sheppard und trat näher zu ihm. Rodney deutete auf die Schriftzeichen. „Das ist die Sprache der Antiker und wenn ich den Text richtig verstehe, von was wir ausgehen können, ist das eine Art Transporterplattform. Um sagen zu können wie sie arbeitet, muss ich sie natürlich zuerst genau untersuchen, aber…"

„Aber theoretisch betrachtet könnte dieser kleiner „Teller" für die Kopfwunde des Commanders verantwortlich sein. Und für die ganzen anderen Gegenstände, die plötzlich an Stellen auftauchten, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten.", beendete Sheppard den Satz. „OK, packen Sie zusammen und lassen Sie uns abhauen."

-------------------------------

Sie gingen die Auffahrt vor dem Haus hinunter, als sie plötzlich Gibbs und DiNozzo auf sich zukommen sahen. Automatisch schloss sich Sheppards Hand fester um den Rucksack.

„Hallo, Agent Gibbs!", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Agent DiNozzo. Was führt Sie denn hierher? Ich dachte, der NCIS ermittelt nicht weiter."

„Würden Sie bitte mal den Rucksack öffnen, Colonel Sheppard?" Sheppard verzog das Gesicht. „Das würde ich lieber nicht. Da drin befinden sich persönliche Gegenstände. Sehr persönliche Gegenstände."

„Ich muss darauf bestehen.", beharrte Gibbs und baute sich noch mehr vor ihm auf. _‚Der muss wirklich wütend sein.'_, fuhr es dem Colonel durch den Kopf. Er sah über Gibbs Schulter. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein unauffälliger Wagen mit zwei Männern darin. Er winkte sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu ihnen herüber.

„Sie können natürlich bestehen. Aber es wird Ihnen nichts bringen, Agent Gibbs.", erklärte er. Die beiden Männer traten zu ihnen und stellten sich neben Gibbs und DiNozzo.

„Boss?", fragte der jüngere NCIS-Agent und tastete nach seiner Waffe. Gibbs gab ihm ein Zeichen mit der Hand sich zu beruhigen.

„Was wollen Sie hier wirklich?", fragte er Sheppard.

„Wissen Sie, wir könnten Ihnen natürlich die Wahrheit sagen. Aber dann müssten wir Sie leider töten." Der Colonel lächelte freundlich und ging an ihm und DiNozzo vorbei zu ihrem Wagen. Teyla und McKay folgten ihm.

„Ich werde herausfinden, was hier los ist.", versprach Gibbs.

„Tun Sie das." Rodney nickte. „Aber beschweren Sie sich nicht, wenn man Sie dann auf den Mars schießt."

-----------------------------------

„Fall 345-298/76. Tag Siebzehn. Leiter der Ermittlungen: Peter Axon. Abschlussbericht. Während unserer Ermittlungen kam es zu keinen besonderen Vorkommnissen im Haus der Familie Hastings. Die Umweltwerte befinden sich alle innerhalb der Richtwerte. Auch die hohen Energiewerte, die wir in den ersten Tagen unserer Ermittlungen gemessen haben, befinden sich wieder im normalen Bereich. Ihre Quelle konnte leider nicht ausfindig gemacht werden. Die Untersuchung des Blutes der Familienmitglieder auf Halluzinogene oder ähnliches war ergebnislos. Ebenfalls ergebnislos war die Überwachung des Hauses mit Infrarot-Kamera. Bei der Sichtung der Bänder haben wir allerdings festgestellt, dass Teile der Aufnahmen verschwunden sind. Ebenfalls verschwunden sind Aufzeichnungen der Security-Kameras innerhalb des Mobilen Labors. Verdächtige gibt es zur Zeit keine. Nach einer genauen Durchsuchung sowohl des ML als auch des Wohnhauses konnten weder das Fehlen von Gegenständen noch Wanzen oder ähnliches festgestellt werden. Da zum Zeitpunkt des Verschwindens der Aufzeichnungen neben unseren eigenen Mitarbeitern nur die „externen Beobachter" Zugang zum ML und zum Haus hatten, haben wir eine Anfrage an das Militär gestellt und um ihre Zeugenaussage gebeten. Leider wurde unsere Anfrage bis jetzt nicht beantwortet."

-----------------------------------

„Colonel John Sheppard. Abschlussbericht zu den Geschehnissen vom 12. bis 14. April 2006 in Washington D.C.: Nach einer genauen Untersuchung des aufgefundenen ZPM konnte festgestellt werden, dass es noch über 76 Prozent seiner ursprünglichen Energie verfügt. Das SGC hat entschieden, dass das ZPM jedoch nicht auf Atlantis eingesetzt wird, sondern auf der Erde verbleibt und im SGC eingesetzt werden wird. Bei dem anderen gefundenen Gegenstand handelt es sich, wie Dr. McKay bereits vermutete, um eine Art Transporter. Man denkt an den Gegenstand, den man braucht und der Transporter scannt die Umgebung nach diesem Gegenstand ab und transportiert ihn zu der Person, die ihn braucht. Welche Reichweite der Transporter hat konnte noch nicht abschließend festgestellt werden. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass dieser Transporter für den „Vasen-Unfall" im Hause Hastings verantwortlich war. Weiterhin haben wir eine Vorrichtung zur Übermittlung holografischer Nachrichten gefunden. Leider ist sie beschädigt. Sie sendet zwar Nachrichten, aber die Wiedergabe der holgrafischen Aufzeichnungen ist gestört. Alle anderen Artefakte aus dem Labor von Dr. Smith sind für uns von keiner Bedeutung, da sie nicht von den Antikern stammen. Die Notizen und Untersuchungen von Dr. Smith waren für die Erforschung der Gegenstände leider von keinem Nutzen. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass er keine Ahnung von der wirklichen Bedeutung der Artefakte hatte. Sheppard Ende."


End file.
